


[Podfic] The Waiting Game

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dinosaur Corporations, Dinosaurs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends For 4 Billion Years, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Indulgent Silliness, M/M, Old Earth, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Aziraphale and Crowley have been waiting for a while for God to reveal Her plans for earth.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Waiting Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801797) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> This podfic was recorded for the Non-Human POV Anthology Challenge, for the first week of the Voiceteam 2020 project, created by the Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 to appease our mascot Iolanthe, the purple dragon.

Listen to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/re7aivqjh3768lq/GO_The_Waiting_Game.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
